Surrender
by Decepticon Chick
Summary: One-Shot: Dreadwing is given a femme as a prize for his loyalty with the decepticons. DreadwingXOC - I don't own Transformers - Nightwatch belongs to me. Please R
1. Chapter 1

_Here is a one-shot I've been planning to write out but never had the chance. I busted up my finger while doing dishes, I cut it open from a broken cup. So tonight I was surpose to watch movies and take it easy but this was on my mind so much. I've never seen a story just about Dreadwing at all on Fanfiction but that's me, I might have missed some of not. This is only a one-shot which means I won't continue it, sorry but I have other's to work on as well. Please read and review and thanks for visiting. Nightwatch belongs to me and Transformers belongs to Hasbro._

_**Warning:** Interfacing (Sex) Don't like don't read.  
_

_**Pairings: **DreadwingXOC  
_

* * *

Dreadwing slowly made his way down the halls of the Nemesis lost in thought for a moment. His leader had requested him to come in the control room where he was waiting for him. Maybe there was something he did wrong, or he failed with something or maybe just an update. But nothing came it his mind it was all coming clean. He knew there was a pod that had entered the earth's atmosphere a few hours ago but he wasn't sent to investigate it. No one had said anything about it so he just thought it was a mistake or there was nothing useful in it.

As he thought he accidently stood on something hard making it crackle at the sound. Lifting his foot up he looked down to see a small gem with small broken pieces next to it knowing it was caused by him. With wonder he knelt down and picked it up in his hand, examining it and studying it. Right away he saw it was red energon, to his shock.

Why would red energon be here? Was it bought onto the ship and a small amount fell off?

Knowing his leader would like this he held it in his hand and picked up the other small pieces, the more the better. He continued his way and passed a few vehicon's along the way, all chatting and continuing with their work as they were ordered by Megatron. But he couldn't help but listen over a few as he passed, some were interesting.

"_What do you think Megatron plans to do?"_

"_Probably as a breeding bot, that's all there good for"_

Dreadwing narrowed his optics at the words. Breeding bot? What were they talking about? Sure his leader would let him know about anything that was useful or new, he was never left out of anything. So he continued his way feeling to need to get there quicker.

Once he entered the room it was only his leader standing at the end of the ship, looking out in the view of the earth and sky like he mostly did on his days.

"Lord Megatron, you summoned me" Dreadwing spoke.

"Ahh Dreadwing. I'm sure you have heard the rumours?"

"I'm sorry my lord I haven't" He narrowed his optics.

"Hmm. Then you must be wondering why I haven't told you anything yet"

"I am now. But I must ask why?"

"Deadwing" Megatron started as he turned around and walked towards him "Ever since I made you my SIC I have been impressed by your work and performance. Though you have failed on occasion but no were near as much as Starscream did. I honour your loyalty"

"Thank you lord Megatron" He bowed his helm "It's always an honour to serve you" He then remembered the red energon he had found "I found this on my way here, I was wondering where is came from" He showed in his hand the gem and his leader picked it off with his hand.

He let out a deep chuckle "I'll add it to the finding's"

"Sire?"

"I'll explain shortly" He walked past him and stopped with his back to him "As a reward, I'm going to offer you something as a prize, a gift"

Dreadwing wasn't sure what to say. Should he accept it? Decline it?

"M-my lord, I don't know what to say"

"Save it for when you see it" He gave him a smirk before turning his helm as the door of the room hissed open. All Dreadwing could do as listen and watch with shock.

"Let me go! Let me go you piece of slag!" A femme kicked wildly and hissed as two vehicon's dragged her in.

"Dreadwing. Meet out latest capture" Megatron greeted "I do hope your settling in femme"

"In your dreams Megatron" She grunted as she was forced to the ground on her knees with cuffed hands and helm pulled back.

Megatron turned to face Dreadwing again "She is now yours"

"What?" Both Dreadwing and the femme asked with surprise and shock.

"She is your prize Dreadwing. But you may refuse her if you like, I'm sure there are other's here that would love to enjoy her company"

"I'd rather you throw me out of the ship right now you tin can!" The femme continued to throw insults and struggle.

"That won't be happening. I won't do something that you want to happen" He grinned before showing her the red energon "Thank's for the gift and your findings"

"That's mine!" She went to jump forward but she was grabbed back by the vehicon's "I found them myself! You have no right to take it all from me"

"I will take what I want thanks very much femme" He flipped the red energon in his hand "I will put it all to good use, don't worry"

Dreadwing stared at the strange and new femme for a moment. He saw her sunset yellow optics flashed angrily in every direction, including him. He examined her form from tip to toe, black and yellow covered her and a slight silver colour around her shadings as they glittered with her movement. This sure was a strange and different femme, not to mention a femme was here. Though there was Arcee but she was a fighter, a solider and loyal to the autobot's. This femme was a neutral, a loner, a scavenger from cybertron, sided with no one.

Dreadwing looked back at his leader and gave him a slight grin "I'm sure I can find usefulness in her"

"Excellent. She's all yours Dreadwing. Do what you like with her" Megatron turnd back and walked to where he stood before, leaving Dreadwing to do as he pleased.

The vehicon's made the femme stand and shoved her forward to Dreadwing who caught her right away and gave a slight grin to her but didn't say anything. He pulled her with him to go back to his quarters for the day, knowing his leader would leave him along until tomorrow.

"Let me go!" She pulled her arms at him "I'm not a decepticon's play thing I'm a fragging scavenger and that's all I'm good for" She continued to shout and struggle which was no match for Dreadwing "I can find you more red energon if you really want? Just let me go!"

"I'm not letting you go femme" Dreadwing simply spoke "But I'm sure I'll find great use for you"

She snorted "Like what?"

He gave a thought and quickly looked back at her "My pet?"

She gave him a questioning look "Excuse me?"

All he did was smirk at her.

"So that's it?" She asked in disbelieve "I'm your slave now?"

"We will see"

They finally got to the room and he pulled her in with him and locking the door so she couldn't escape.

She finally hung her helm and stood there feeling she had lost "Get it over with" She prepared for the worst the happen, prepared to becoming this decepticon's play toy and her future life knowing there was no escape.

Dreadwing though wasn't going to take advantage of her like this, he wasn't that type of decepticon. Knowing she was now scared he wanted to make her feel more comfortable so he walked to her back where he took the cuffs off her writs and backed away from her. She turned around and rubbed her sore hands, looking up at him with wonder "Why did you do that?"

Dreadwing gave her a shrug "I don't see the point of using them"

"You expect me to throw myself at you?" She crossed her arms.

"It would be nice but not at all. I only want you to feel more welcome"

"Ok" She narrowed her optics.

He walked closer to her and to his surprise she didn't move "So tell me, what is your name?"

She sighed knowing she had to speak "It's Nightwatch"

"Nice name. I'm Dreadwing"

"I guessed" As she heard his name several times.

"Some energon?" He offered.

Nightwatch looked over to see a pile of freash energon but something didn't sound right "What's the catch? You want a blow job? A bit of bang bang in the berth?"

He laughed at her "You are something else Nightwatch" He called her by her name "I only want to get to know you better"

"Really?" She asked uncrossing her arms and looking at him.

"No catch. We will just have a seat, some energon and will see what happens"

"I guess so"

Dreadwing poured some energon in two cubes and turned around to see her sitting on the berth. She had her long and slender legs crossed over, her hands seated in the middle and her optics staring at him like glitter sparkling. Nightwatch took the seat to be more comfortable but as she did she couldn't help but stare at her new and only owner which Megatron had put it.

Nightwatch wasn't sure but she made sure she looked great for him before he came back, it came to her mind what she did was silly and then he faced her again so she had to remain the way she was. She had to admit Dreadwing was huge, he was a loyal decepticon but above all he was very attractive. But remembering what side he was on she softly shook her helm to get the thought out. He sat down next to her and offered her the energon.

"Thanks" She accepted it and took small sips from it.

"So Nightwatch" Dreadwing scooted closer to her and she couldn't move away because she was at the end already. If she did she would fall off the couch "Before you said you were a scavenger, is that true?"

"Yeah" She sighed "I've been one for a long time now. Scrapping for any energon, metal pieces and exploring were I could to find other's"

"You crash landed here?"

"I thought the plant was dead, but my scanners picked up a lot of your buddies and before I could react my pod was shot down. I was bought her and the same with my ship which contained all of my red energon, including important data I found"

"You work for autobot's?"

"Nope" She answered sipping at her energon "I'm sided with no one. I think this war has gone on for too long now but that's my thought"

"You got any family?"

"Nope" She said again "I'm an only sparkling and my parents are both offline"

"So your a loner?"

"I guess I am but I prefer it anyway" She twirled her finger in her energon "Always quiet, do what you want, no distractions, feel like yourself and keep all the finds to yourself. Well...not anymore" She said remembering Megatron took it all from her.

"Don't you ever get lonely?" He slowly came closer to her "Don't ever wish someone was there for you?"

Nightwatch thought as he spoke, not realising he was closer to her now "Maybe...I-I mean sure I find it lonely sometimes, but like I said I like it" She sighed to find the words "But yes. I do wish someone was there sometimes..."

"How about now?"

She turned her helm and gasped to see she was only an inch from his face now, staring into his optics as he smirked at her.

"W-wh-"

"Shhhh" He placed his finger to her lips, softly brushing gently over her slightly parted yellow lips feeling a shiver run through her body as he softly touched her.

He then gently parted her lips more with his thumb, sliding in his finger into her mouth as she gasped. Dreadwing purred softly as her glossa touch his finger, feeling the wetness sliding along it and lips rubbing around him. Nightwatch didn't need to be told what he wanted to happen, what he wanted to do and she wanted it to happen. She didn't know why, it had been so long since she was with anyone and this was her chance. Besides like she thought before he was good looking. But fear also struck her as she knew he was a decepticon and she feared them along with rage.

Without thinking she closed her mouth around his finger as he stopped sliding in, slowly pulling back in her mouth and groaning at the feel of it. She moved her glossa with his moving finger, giving him a gently suckle getting into the movement. He moaned at her response an slowly placed his energon down on the floor before moving it to her own and moving it out the way. He moved his hand to her side, moving and feeling every curve and shape that was on her body and slender hips. Nightwatch continued to run her glossa along his finger and shut her optics at the relaxing and different feeling.

Dreadwing removed his finger from her mouth, chuckling at her protest look she gave him but leaned closer to her cupping her cheek softly "I can see your lonely. You've been lonely for too long"

"Yeah" She sighed softly "A little too long, I guess that's the way it turned out for me"

"Well everything is about to change for you Nightwatch" He softly pulled her legs down to bring her onto the berth and she was under him now "Starting now"

With that he rushed forward and crushed his lips onto her own. She let out a whimper at the sudden action and starting to relax and kiss back softly. She bought her hands to his shoulders where she grabbed him and rubbed in small circles. She parted her lips and darted her glossa out so she could get to his own. He chuckled in the kiss at what she wanted and accepted it with no problem. Now his glossa danced with her own, wetness slimming each other and each other's taste going into each other.

Nightwatch squirmed a little under him as she felt getting aroused already at this. She shut her optics as she thought she was a slut for doing this, even to a decepticon. Her last lover had been so long ago that it scared her to do have sexual intercourse with this decepticon. She went on with it to see what will happen or if Dreadwing will take this anywhere further.

She got her answer when he moved his hand to her covered plating and gave her a rough rub. At this she quickly pushed at his chest and away from her lips, gasping and quickly sitting up.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I...just feel uncomfortable"

"Hmm" Dreadwing hummbed "Why don't you have a shower? That will make you feel better. My private ranks are over there" He pointed to the other side of the room where it was located.

"Thanks" She stood up and made her way to the room, taking one last glance at Dreadwing before entering.

Dreadwing leaned back on the berth with a smirk on his face. She sure was a different femme, very interesting. He knew it wouldn't take long to have her begging for him, but he needed to have the femme soon.

In the private ranks Nightwatch turned on the hot steaming water and stood under it with a relaxing sigh. She felt all of her stress from over the years was being washed away and so much of her armour was coming to a shine. As she stood there she thought hard about what had happened, she felt sick. She couldn't think of a good reason to be like that though it was like someone was twisting her cables and gears in a knot. Softly she reached her hand up to her lips and brushed over them still feeling and tasting Dreadwing on her.

When she was bought here she had a feeling this was going to happen, she would belong to someone and they would take advantage of her like a pleasure bot. It was something no femme ever wanted to happen but sadly it had, it just happened. Nightwatch spent most of her life on her own, exploring and escaping life as much as she could. She only made one small mistake and this is how she was going to pay for it now.

She hissed softly as the water washed away some of her small cuts that were leaking energon. They weren't bad so she wasn't checked for them at all, Dreadwing didn't even notice. She gently rubbed them to clean them out, to avoid any infection and shut her optics once again under the running water running down her form. She haven't even noticed the door to the room being opened and Dreadwing standing in the door way staring at her.

Dreadwing had a small grin on his face, moving forward towards her as she washed herself down in the water, pushing through the steam to revel himself right behind her. Softly and without scarring her, he placing his hands onto her shoulders giving a small rub and smirking as she gasped.

"What are you doing?" She asked firmly.

"Thought you could use a hand"

"I'm fine"

"Oh really?"

He leaned his front behind her, on her back. Pressing her further forward making her press her hands onto the wall and gasp at the sudden action. His mouth then moved to her neck where he gently licked and suckled her neck cables with his lips and glossa causing Nightwatch and sigh and moan at the feeling.

"Primus" She whispered.

He moved an inch away from her neck to speak "You like that?"

"Please" She pressed her back closer to him "Don't stop"

He smirked from behind her and went back to her neck, teasing her and moving his hands around to her front. He massaged her waist and hips in slow and smooth movements, feeling every inch of her body and studying. She groaned as she gasped and moaned with hunger, hands pressed up on the wall as she leaned back into him.

"Your very lonely" He hummed against her neck "It's been too long since anyone as touched you"

"You have no idea" She replied letting out a small whimper as he teased her.

He slowly moved his hand down her front, inching closer to her thighs before going for her covered plating. Dreadwing grinned as he felt her heat up with pleasure as his touch, something he was hoping to happen and it was.

"What do you say we move thing's along?"

To his surprise Nightwatch spun around and shoved him into her spot making her stand in front of him, back pushed to the wall and her hands pushing hard on his shoulders. He was shocked at her strength, she could have easily put up a fight to escape but she didn't.

"Let me please you" She whispered leaning closer to his face "Let a femme take advantage of you"

"What do you have in mind?" He grinned looking into her optics.

Nightwatch was now starting to get in the mood. The hot water was working and still was as the two stood under it.

She then turned from hard to soft as she slowly made her way down his body, placing small kisses along the way on his chest before reaching to his cord piece and thighs. Nightwatch gasped as she thought of the size of him, she knew she was going to be impressed no matter what. She worked with her hands to removed it from Dreadwing, slipping her hand underneath it to grab his interface giving him a hard stroke making his groan at her touch before fully removing the cord piece and throwing it aside so it was out of the way.

Licking her lips and giving a few smooth strokes in her hand she smirked at what he had to offer for her.

"Like what you see?" Dreadwing spoke as he leaned on the wall.

"Very" She groaned as she pumped him, running her finger over the tip making him groan and thrust his hips in the air. She wanted more of it now, wanting to take this and accept it. Knowing there was no way she was going to refuse it now, she was so close. Even if she wanted to there was no way Dreadwing would want to stop.

Coming closer she gave a quick like of his interface with her glossa, causing the large mech to groan harder. Nightwatch wanted him now. Without a second thought she captured the tip in her mouth giving him a hard suckle and pushing her glossa to the very tip making him grip the back on her helm to hold her there and pushing her more in to take it. She grabbed the base of the interface, rubbing what she couldn't fit in and moving more forward to take more of his member into her mouth.

Her groans vibrated along his interfacing making him hissed and hold her helm harder. She held there for a moment, taking the taste and enjoying to feeling for once. As she felt Dreadwing grip her helm harder and stared to thrust in her mouth she knew he wanted it to continue and didn't want to stop. Without any more time to relax to the feeling she started to bob her helm back and forth along his length, feeling it hit the back on her throat in stronger and smoother movements. Dreadwing grunted hard as he thrust his hips into her helm, gripping her helm in the process as well.

"Frag" Dreadwing whispered "Ngh-That's it-mmm-ngh ah. Take it"

Nightwatch moaned harder and felt her jaw was starting to feel sore at the rough thrusting she was getting, but kept up with it feeling his interface twitch and leak fluids into her mouth, knowing he was going to overload soon and got excited about it.

But suddenly Dreadwing shoved her away and watched as she fell onto the floor with a thud. She gasped and wiped her mouth to get the fluids away before looking up at him confused "Did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all" He purred kneeling down to her and helping her up "I have other plans for you" He shoved her to the wall under the running water and spread her legs wide open.

Nightwatch had a feeling what was going to happen and praised herself on the wall with her hands, scooting a little so she was in a more comfortable position before moaning loudly.

"You know what's funny?" Dreadwing whispered into her audio's "Just before you were not interested. Now your craving for it. What changed?"

"I only have one simple answer" She gasped as she felt his hand rub her covered plating wanting her to open for him "I need this" She allowed for her panel to open and show Dreadwing her already leaking port for him, her back facing him and aft wiggling at him.

"Good answer" He gripped her hip with one hand while the other went to her port, running his fingers through the fluids an massaging it.

"Frag it" She whispered at the feeling, moaning loudly and moving her hips more.

"Your a fantastic femme Nightwatch" He bought his hand that was covered in fluids to Nightwatch's lips, parting them and letting her suckle his fingers clean. She moaned at the taste and squirmed when she felt his harden cable brush up her aft and back, rubbing her aft along it as she cleaned his fingers. Dreadwing then moved his hand away, pushing Nightwatch back to the wall and gripping her hips with both his hands.

With a second more wasted Dreadwing thrust his cable into her port, shoving in all the way hard making her scream out at the sudden penetration. He gave her a moment to adjust to his full length buried inside of her, rubbing her hips with his hands and licking the back of her neck cables, hearing her whimpers and moans was music to his audio's.

"Please" She whispered still with her optics shut "I-I can take it, I need you bad"

"As you wish"

He bought his hips back until the tip was only entered before thrusting back in with a hard grunt, causing her to wince. He roughly bought himself back only half way and thrust back in, slamming her aft into his groin at the process.

"Frag me" She moaned more.

Dreadwing didn't answer but did as she wanted. With a sudden movement he started to thrust strong and hard movements into her port, letting out grunts and groans as she tighten around him with each thrust. His grip on her hips tighten as he quicken his movement, hearing her pant and gasp, moving back and forth against him, arms flexing against the wall and legs spread wide open as the water from the shower ran down the both of them. He moved more forward, closer to her and started to hump her aft like a wild beast, cable not leaving her port as he pumped wilding into her causing the femme to yell out his name over and over again.

"Dreadwing more! Don't stop" She begged gripping her hands more on the wall trying to find something to grab onto but was having a lot of trouble but she didn't care.

"Ngh frag" He grunted speading up his thrusting in her, feeling his cable starting to twitch again and feeling Nightwatch tighten around him harder "Ah ngh"

"Ah ah ah ah ah" Nightwatch panted "I'm close" She moaned "Overload please! Fill me"

At that begging foice Dreadwing couldn't hold it anymore and gave a few more thrusts into her before giving one last hard and powerful thrust, knocking the two on the ground as he shot his seed in her value. Nightwatch felt herself milk his cable as she reached her own, feeling him fill her up was just amazing. The last thing she remembered was being knocked to the ground and passing out, Dreadwing's pants in her audio's as she went into recharge.

Later on Nightwatch woke up from her experience and found herself on the berth with some strange covering's around her body, sitting up she studied the odd fabric and felt it with her fingers. Smiling and gave it a soft nuzzle at the nice feeling.

"Recharge well?"

She looked over to see Dreadwing making his way over to her, holding more energon in his hands and sat down next to her on the berth.

"Pretty well" She gave a shy smile "Thanks"

"I take it you enjoyed what we did?" His grin was just so beautiful.

"I sure did" She smirked before asking "What is this?" She held up the white fabric.

"It's what the organtic's on this planet use. Some of the decepticon's find it comfortable and I thought you might enjoy it"

"W-wait? She paused him "Organic's? What planet are we on?"

"I'll explain later" He drank his energon before placing it aside and moving her's away "Right now, how about you make it up for me for falling into recharge?" He climbed up on top of her and wrapped her legs around his waist.

She gave a smirk at him as he started to lick and suck her neck cables once again. But as he did she had a neutral look on her face. She felt she wasn't going to ever get out of here and was going to become nothing but a pet. That is what was going to happen.

* * *

_Thanks for reading guys I sure did enjoy typing this out and I hope you all enjoyed it as well. Like I said before this is only a one shot so there won't be a second one sorry to say. But please review and if there is a story you want done just ask and I'll think about it._


	2. Chapter 2

_**WARNING HUGE SPOILER ALERT! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE EPISODE 'REGENERATION' YET!**  
_

_Alright, since I'm really upset they killed Dreadwing now I just had to write this up tonight. I was so shocked and sad when I saw him offline I was not expecting it at all it's horrible. I do hope you all read and review this chapter, since it will be the final one for this._

* * *

Months passed by since Nightwatch first arrived, long enough to get use to the place. Sure at first she thought is was embarrassing to be called a pet and Dreadwing's toy, it just made her feel like a mouse and only crawled on the floor around his feet like a good pet she was suppose to be. She pushed him away a few times not wanting to interface with him everyday and night when he wanted but he would just pin her and take her there, showing her he had no weakness and could do anything he wanted. She thought it was rape, of coarse it was rape he forced her. Sure he forced her, but then after it was all over he treated her like a injured bird. soothing her and holding her close which she did like.

At first she would pase the room over and over again, sitting in the corner of the room or sitting on the berth with the sheets wrapped around her body. She felt so alone when he wasn't around and when he did she would want to hold him and please him. That was all that was on her mind. Dreadwing was more then pleased when he returned to find her so open to him now, so willing to give in and wanting to do more then he ever dreaded of. Nightwatch was brain washed, poisoned by the Decepticon's words and Dreadwing's pleasure he gave her. She was loosing it, she was craving more of his touch, more of his body, more of his fluids. She tried her best to block it all out but it was no good, pleasure always was on top no matter what. She was his, his pet and femme and that was all she was good for now.

In the present day now, Nightwatch laid on the large berth folded with sheets that were her favourite and with herself on top. She was in recharge but was tossing and turning uncomfortably. Her helm was aching and amour was heating up, more then above normal even if you sick it wasn't normal to be like this. Nightwatch slowly online her optics and stared up at the ceiling with careless about herself. She only sighed softly and curled up more in the sheets for comfort even thought she was burning up but she just didn't care.

Dreadwing had entered the room, at the same time like always and wondered over to the berth to see Nightwatch more beautiful and sexier.

"Hey Nightwatch" He spoke softly crawling up on the berth. She turned her helm weakly to face him and smiled weakly "Hey baby" She whispered softly sending shivers down Dreadwing's body, but something didn't feel right to him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Never better" She lied as she slowly leaned closer to him, moving her hand down his body to his cord piece but before she could reach it he grabbed her hand "Nightwatch your burning up" He said feeling her helm and noticed it was all over her body.

"Yeah so?" She frowned as her optics flicked but that didn't stop her and went up to kiss him but like never before Dreadwing pushed her away.

"Your sick" He narrowed his optics in thought.

"Oh and your not?" She laughed softly at the joke she made.

"Nightwatch snap out of it, something isn't right you don't look well"

"Since when do you care?" She frowned.

He didn't reply to her and only stood up from the berth, picking her up in his arms and walking out.

"W-were are we going?" She asked as she nuzzled into his chest.

"I'm taking you to see Knockout"

Nightwatch didn't reply to him, she just curled closer to his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck feeling safe and close to him. DReadwing looked down at her and saw she went into recharge right away, it was strange. She was low on energy and very tiered but he had been feeding her well and she was plent of recharge, it didn't make sense to him. Which is why Knockout was going to check her and find out. His pet needed to be in top shape of she could go offline over anything.

"Dreadwing"

He stopped in his tracks and gave a optic rolling look as he knew it was Megatron, his master.

"I've been searching for you"

Dreadwing turned around to face his leader as he held Nightwatch in his arms "I'm at your service, Lord Megatron"

"I recognised that Starscream's return to our ranks may be...difficult for you. Given the lose of your twin under his command. But your corroboration is perfect. We Decepticon's will be best equipped to a ruled and restored Cybertron, only if we are reunited"

Dreadwing gave him a blank stare as he replied "Understood" He bowed his helm "If it pleases you master I tend to reach out to our comrade, personally"

He gave a nod at him before looking down at the femme in his arms and smirked "Out for a stroll with your pet?"

"I'm taking her to see Knockout, she's not herself today. Want to make sure she's perfect"

"You have trained her well, she is a very loyal pet"

"She is indeed" Dreadwing nodded, wanting to move along now and get to Knockout.

"Before you leave I thought I should let you know Starscream is in surgery getting his T-cog replaced. He should be awake soon so it might be the best time to talk with him"

"Thank you master"

With that Megatron made his way leaving Dreadwing to carry on to the medic bay. A soft moan caught his attention and looked down at Nightwatch.

"Who was that?" She asked with her optis still shut.

"Just Megatron no need to worry"

"What did he want?" She groaned.

Dreadwing though didn't answer her and lifted her up in his arms more, rubbing her helm soft to make her fall back into recharge which she did and gave a soft nuzzle to him in the process. Dreadwing entered to room and went to the nearest berth in the room, gently placing her down and looking down at her.

"Stay awake Nightwatch" Dreadwing spoke to her "You can't fall into recharge"

"But I'm so tiered..." She spoke soft as she offline her optics.

"Come on wake up" He patted her cheek softly making her online her optics again "Do as I tell you"

"Yes...master"

"Good femme"

Dreadwing looked around the room and saw Knockout was no where to be, narrowing his optics he was about to com link him when he heard voices.

"Rise and shine"

It was Knockout for sure, in the other part of the room were he walked to. He also continued to listen over.

"You T-cog transplant was a success" So Starscream must have been back online now, it had to happen now or it won't at all "Yes! I'm just that good"

"Finally" Starscream happily sighed "I can't wait to take flight and fly above the clouds"

Dreadwing frowned as he stood at the entrance "Starscream"

Both Knockout and Starscream looked over to see Dreadwing there "I regret to inform you that you will not live to spread your wings, ever again"

He powered up his weapon aiming at him and let out a yell of rage as he fired at him. To his disappointment he missed only by inches and the two jumped out of the way, going different directions. Starscream though was trapped and Dreadwing came closer to him to finish the job.

"Knockout help me!" Starscream pleaded.

Knockout though just ran out the room to get away leaving the two behind.

Dreadwing thorw his gun to the ground and bought out his sword, wanting to make him suffer for what he did to his brother. Starscream moved his hands to the floor trying to find something to protect himself but only managed to pick up a piece of Knockout's tools and bought it up to his face to shield him off from him.

"Dreadwing, what has gotten into you?" He asked scared.

He didn't bother to answer, and only ran his sword across him and cut the tool in half, leaving it more useless then it already was. Starscream dropped it and looked up at him knowing what he was here for now "T-this is about Skyquake isn't it? I-I thought we had put that behind us?"

"So had I" He ran his sword again at him, seeing him duck at the weapon and still continued to blabber " I-I ashore your twin died with great honor"

"Which you disgraced by raising him from the dead!"

"Oh you know about that?" Starscream thought how he knew but quickly shook his helm "There must be something I can do!"

"You spark!" He raised his sword to kill the seeker before a loud and booming voice echoed the room.

"Dreadwing!"

He slightly turned his helm but didn't need to all the way knowing it was Megatron himself. He knew what he was going to do and followed him "Stand down!"

"He must die!" Dreadwing protested.

"You call this loyalty master?!" Starscream asked in shock at his actions.

"I said stand down! That is an order"

Dreadwing faced back to Starscream and gave and snarl "One I can not follow" He raised his sword again at the seeker letting out a cry of rage but before he could kill him a shot was fired and a sharp pain shot through his body.

Look down slowly he saw a hole through his chest, without a second more he dropped his weapon and dropped to his knees, falling face first to the ground seeing his world blank out and systems went offline. Dreadwing was no more.

Starscream looked over his body to see he was fine and to his shock Megatron saved him "I-Im ok? I'm ok!" He laughed "Lord Megatron! You have my thanks" He bowed his helm and spread his arms at him, he was grateful.

"Don't make me regret it" He frowned at him knowing he just saved Starscream, a con who has tried to kill and betrayed him many times.

"You won't! Ever!" Starscream stood up on his feet and sighed to see he was in no more danger.

"L-lord Megatron?"

Megatron turned around to see Knockout poking his head out of the side door wall looking nervous and afraid after what happened.

"Get some vehicon's to dispose of the body. Dreadwing is no longer among the Decepticon ranks"

"Y-yes sire" Knockout let out a nervous laugh "Right away" He ran before he was the next one.

Starscream walked out the room as he was still shaken up on what happened but thanked primus he was alive still. He didn't want to die, not by Dreadwing anyway. But he was gone and he was now second in command once again. Be fore he smirked about it he looked to his side and darted his optics twice to make sure it was what he sure. A femme laying on the berth, in recharge and softly groaning, letting out hard pants and moving her legs slowly.

"Lord Megatron" He asked "Who is that?"

Megatron came over to see Nightwatch still in the medic bay. Dreadwing was telling the truth when he had to bring her to the medic bay, but he was no longer here and she was left without a master and never heard anything.

"A femme I gave to Dreadwing a few months ago. She was his pet, his prize"

"What's wrong with her?" He narrowed his optics.

"Dreadwing bought her here to find out, he must have lost thought when he almost killed you"

"D-don't remind me...please"

Nightwatch softly let out moan and online her optics to see nothing but blur and two figures in front of her berth, not knowing who they were or what they wanted. A third figure came into view and stood in front of her.

Knockout looked at his leader "What would you like me to do with her, Lord Megatron"

"Put her in status again, she needs to rest. Check over her to see what her problem is. I'll then decide what to do with her"

"What can she do? Look at her she's just a weak femme" Starscream explained.

"She is only a very well behaved pet. A femme that does as she's told and will listen"

Knockout went over beside Nightwatch and injected a needle into her shoulder, making sure it was done right.

"W-what are you doing?" Nightwatch asked. She was having a hard time keeping her optics online.

"No need to worry sweet spark" Knockout smirked at her "Just rest. Good old Knockout will take care of you"

Before she could say anything else she felt herself going into recharge. Even though she tried to stay awake but it was no good. The last thing she saw was Knckout's face staring down at her, his hand stroking her helm before everything went blank.

Hours went by until Nightwatch was able to wake up from her deep recharge, not really knowing what was happening still and confused where she was. Knockout had did scans and tests on her like he was ordered to see if she was ok. Her energy levels were low and systems were over heating from stress he guessed, but there had to be more to it.

He was finishing the last scan when she woke up and a loud bang caught his attention. Looking over he saw Nightwatch had fallen off the berth and tried to stand up but was still weak.

"Easy now darling" Knockout spoke as he picked her up in his arms and placed her back on the berth "You need to catch up on your strength if you want to walk again"

She let out a sigh "Where am I?"

"You don't remember?"

"If I remembered I wouldn't be asking" She groaned.

"No need to be rude now" He turned her helm giving her a small frown "Be a good femme like your suppose to be beautiful. You wouldn't want to disappoint now would you?" His grin grew at her face, sending shivers in Nightwatch's body. Not fright, but pleasure.

His clawed fingers softly scraped against her cheek plating, rubbing in small circles before brush them over her slightly parted lips.

She gave him a slight shake of her helm "No" She whispered still feeling odd.

"Glad you listen"

Knockout walked out of the room and into the other where he was finishing his scans and at the last one. Nightwatch sighed and leaned back in the berth with her knees to her chest. She felt alone. She wanted someone with her, she wanted Dreadwing.

Megatron entered the room with Starscream at his side, over to Knockout to find results.

"Well?"

Knockout closed the scans and turned to face him "I've been through everything just like you said. Her energy readings are low but that's an easy fix"

"Is that all?"

"No" He shook his helm "I took a guess but I checked just to make sure and turns out I was right" He gave a smirk thinking he was so damn good. But an optic narrowing coming from his leader killed the mood and he cleared his throat in the silent moment "As the results came back I can confirm it" He bought up some data of her records and flicked through a few until he got to the one he wanted "She's pregnant"

"Pregnant?" Starscream asking in surprise "B-but that means..."

But Megatron finished for him "Dreadwing is the sire"

"That's right" Knockout said "It's your choice Lord Megatron, shall she keep it or I can perform an abortion?"

Megatron looked back at the data and into the room where Nightwatch was. Without saying anything he made his way into the room to find her staring at the wall with her back turned to him.

"Femme, did you know you were pregnant?"

Nightwatch slowly turned around to face Megatron, giving him a confused look was all he need for an answer.

"Excuse me?"

"Your pregnant" He repeated.

Nightwatch stared at him for a moment, trying to think over what he was saying to her and what it meant.

"Can you really be that dumb?" He snapped.

"I-I'm sorry" She said quickly "I-I was not expecting it that's all"

"Is Dreadwing the sire?"

"He's my master" She licked her lips wet.

"Not anymore"

His response caught her of guard and she didn't really understand what he was talking about "W-why?"

Megatron ignored her though "You will be given to another and you will remain with them, no if's or but's what I say goes"

"L-lord Megatron please" She spoke sitting up more "Did he do something wrong? Where is he?"

"He is no loner among the decepticon's"

His answer was something Nightwatch hoped not to hear, but it was true. He was no longer here but why? Something didn't make sense.

"That's the only answer I'm going to give you. Dreadwing is no longer here, understood?"

"Yes sire"

Megatron grinned at her behaver "Good. Knockout is going to perform a abortion for you and once your done-"

Nightwatch right away cut in "What? N-no please I-"

"You are not keeping it" His glared at her sent shivers through her body, his words stung her audio's and what he was saying was something she didn't want o happen.

"Lord Megatron please" She begged more with tears pricked in her optics "I want to keep it" She placed her hand over her stomach where the sparkling was "It hasn't done anything wrong" She sat up on her knees with all her strength and came closer to him, now that he stood right in front of her berth he was close enough to be touched by her "I never ask for anything. I'll be good, I won't try to escape" She placed her hands on his large chest, softly running them up his body and to his shoulders "P-please...master"

Her words seemed to get Megatron thinking. If she was to be with him and his new pet she would do anything he says. Dreadwing did a good job at breaking her and saved him to effort of doing it, he could do anything he wanted. As for the sparkling that was something different. The Dreadwing's sparkling would be strong and a lot like him, powerful and possible a new leader for the future if trained well at a young age.

"Hmmm" He hummed "Are you willing to please your new master, do as your t old and be a good pet"

"I'll do anything for you" She looked up at him with her glowing yellow optics.

Megatron let a smirk appear on his lips as he softly stroked her elm with his hand, hearing her moan and sigh at his touch was amazing. Finally after thinking he tilted her helm up to face him and gave her an answer "Very well. I'll allow you to keep the sparkling. But fail to please me and I'll send Knockout to do the job, understood?"

"I understand master. Thank you"

Nightwatch was now Lord Megatron's pet, his slave. His trophy.

* * *

_Hope you all liked this. I might in the future continue another story about this but I will think about it. Please review and thanks for reading._


End file.
